


Payback

by xLoveMx



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, Broadway RPF - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Counterpiece to 'Suit And Tie'. Ben gets his chance to have a little revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

                                                                                  

                                                                        

 

Corey has been out working all day and by the time he reaches the apartment he wants nothing but to drop dead onto the bed and sleep. The lights are off when he enters though, so Ben´s not home and Corey frowns. He doesn´t remember hearing the other man say that he would be going out, so he checks his phone, but there´s no messages. He shakes his head and drops the bag he´s been carrying, trying to think of all the possibilities where his boyfriend could have gone. It´s not like Corey is upset, Ben can go wherever he wants to, but usually he at least leaves a note, but there´s nothing. Not on the fridge or on the small table in the corridor where their phone is, nowhere.

It´s not until Corey goes through his twitter feed that he stumbles over the picture of Ben and Ryan holding up the _Les Misérables_ playbills. He raises an eyebrow and part of him wants to be a little mad, but damn, Ben´s looking way too good to be upset with him, not that he would ever tell him that (Ben knows anyway and he´s a goddamn tease about it). Corey sits down on the couch and types up a quick message before checking the time. The show is over, obviously, and the picture has been posted fifteen minutes ago so unless Ben is going somewhere afterwards he should be home soon.

**_From: Corey, 11.22pm_ **

_You went to see Les Misérables without me. :( Also you´re wearing your glasses, you don´t do that at home anymore. :((_

He goes through the rest of his twitter feed then, but it´s not long until his phone buzzes with a reply.

**_From: Ben, 11.24pm_ **

_First of all, Ryan invited me, was I supposed to say no? We can go see the show again, I´m sure Chris and Andy will be happy._

**_From: Ben, 11.25pm_ **

_And second of all, I do wear them at home you´re just never there to see me actually wearing them._

Corey frowns once more and stares at the message for a moment. It´s weird, not seeing each other every day, despite living in the same apartment. Before they had moved in together, they had seen each other every day at the theatre, and while Ben had slowly moved in anyway, they had decided to make it official after Newsies had ended, because they both hadn´t been able to imagine not seeing the other every day, but here they are. It´s normal though, it´s how usual couples with different schedules works, but it surely took some getting used to.

**_From: Corey, 11.26pm_ **

_Hey I´m not the one who´s out right now. Maybe I´m naked and you´re missing it. ;)_

**_From: Ben, 11.27pm_ **

_You´re not._

**_From: Corey, 11.28pm_ **

_How would you know?_

Corey leans back against the couch a little further and pulls the picture of Ben up again, biting his lip. Alright, so he isn´t naked, but he might as well be, because his plans of dropping dead into bed have vanished, even if he would want to, he wouldn´t be able to go to sleep knowing that his boyfriend is coming home any minute, looking like this.

**_From: Ben, 11.30pm_ **

_Because I know you. You´re probably sitting on the bed or couch, staring at your phone and cursing me for wearing the glasses, and your shirt, in case you haven´t noticed. And you love it way too much when I undress you. ;)_

**_From: Corey, 11.31pm_ **

_Wow you´re an asshole._

He can practically _see_ Ben grinning when he reads the message, no matter where he is.

**_From: Ben, 11.32pm_ **

_Mhm, sounds familiar, doesn´t it? ;)_

Corey reads over the message again and, after a moment of confusion, he gets it, letting out a chuckle.

**_From: Corey, 11.34pm_ **

_THAT´s what this is about?! Come on, I brought you cookies! And I remember you telling me that the blowjob was ‘one of the best ones you’ve ever received’ ;)_

The reply comes just a moment later and Corey is a little upset that he seemingly hasn´t thrown Ben off at all.

**_From: Ben, 11.35pm_ **

_And I´m very thankful for both the cookies and the blowjob, but remember what I always say?_

**_From: Corey, 11.36pm_ **

_The poor guy´s head is spinning?_

**_From: Ben, 11.37pm_ **

_Wow. I can´t believe you made that joke twice. How about I stay out a little longer and leave you to yourself? Or you know what? I´m very tired and my eyes hurt, so I´ll just take my glasses off now and then go straight to sleep…_

Corey actually _whines_ when he reads the message, because damn it all he has been doing is sitting on the couch, staring at the picture of Ben, and he knows his boyfriend can be a tease, much like himself, but he really, really doesn´t want to sleep. His phone buzzes again and he opens the message, raising an eyebrow.

**_From: Ben, 11.38pm_ **

_I can practically hear you whining, you know? :P_

**_From: Corey, 11.39pm_ **

_You can not._

It´s then that Corey hears the key in the lock and a chuckle as the door opens. He rolls his eyes and puts the phone down, but he can´t be mad, not when he watches Ben enter, the glasses still on, leaning against the door frame.

“You´re still an asshole,” Corey says, but he isn´t taking his eyes off Ben for a second.

“Well then we fit quite well, don´t you think?” Ben instantly replies with a smirk as he pushes himself away from the doorframe. Needlessly to say that neither of them make it to bed, like they had originally planned, but it doesn´t matter, because Corey really does give fantastic blowjobs, and Ben keeps his glasses on for good measure.


End file.
